Notes, Letters, and Other Forms Of Writing
by LyssaGranger
Summary: DISCONTINUED[4now][RWHG] Just what the title says! A little fic to hold all the angrymad fans of 4WC! I love you all by the way!
1. Feb 16

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.  
  
A/N : Hey guyzz!! Here is, yet another RON / HERMIONE fic!! This time they are writing notes to eachother during a very boring History of Magic! Yes yes i know i should be writing 4WC but here you all go!  
  
I've read a few of these too so here goes.  
  
**This is Harry's writing**  
  
_This is Hermione's writing_  
  
This is Ron's writing  
  
_**This is anyone elses writing**___

_-----_

**Hey, are you still awake? I would have thought you'd have fallin asleep by now.**  
  
Ya, well. I've just been thinking ...  
  
**About Hermione? smirk**  
  
Shut up! Why would I be thinking about Mione?  
  
**Cuz she's all you've been thinking about for the past 5 years!  
  
**Your crazy!  
  
**No, just right.**  
  
_What are you guys doing? Why aren't you listening to Binns?  
  
_Mione? Better question! ... Why aren't YOU listening to Binns?  
  
_Oh Ron shut up!_  
  
Hmm I got you there huh!  
  
_You're such a child!_  
  
I know you are but what am I?  
  
_... You just proved my point Ron!_  
  
Oops!  
  
**Guys ... are you done flirting?**  
  
What?! We were NOT flirting, Harry!  
  
_Ya Harry! We weren't!_  
  
**Sure sure!**  
  
Hey Harry? How about you go snog Gin and LEAVE US ALONE?  
  
_Ooh Harry! Are you blushing! You like Ginny don't you! Ha I knew it! See Ron? I told you so! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?! You know I'm almost always right! smile_  
  
Mione?  
  
_Yes?_  
  
Shut up! Ever heard of not rubbing stupidity in someones face?  
  
_No_  
  
Obviously  
  
_You know you love me grin_  
  
Mione?  
  
_Ya?_  
  
You seriously are a vrey odd girl blinks  
  
_Ron?_  
  
Yes?  
  
_I know I am ... But that's not my fault! You and Harry did this to me!  
_  
Mione?  
  
_Ya?_  
  
Your still not listening to Binns  
  
_Ron! I know I'm not! But ... Writing notes is more interesting! Plus I read this chapter already and I know whats happening ... I read ahead so it's alright!_  
  
Mione?  
  
_Yes?  
  
_You worry me! grins  
  
_Ron?_  
  
Ya?  
  
_You worry me too! grins as well_  
  
Mione?  
  
_Yes?_  
  
I started this conversation with Harry ... and now I'm talking to you! How'd this happen?  
  
_Ron?_  
  
Ya?  
  
_I have no clue!_  
  
HARRY!!!  
  
**Oy! What do you want?! I was enjoying just reading your conversation!**  
  
_Harry would you please just talk?_  
  
**Alright alright!**  
  
Thank you!  
  
long pause where no one is writing anything  
  
_Ron?_  
  
Yes?  
  
_Why did you write that "long puase where no one is writing anything"?_  
  
Oh ... just incase some crazy person digs through the trash and finds this paper and makes it into a fanfiction! DUH! That way everyone will no there was a long pause where no one wrote anything!  
  
_Ron?_  
  
Yes?  
  
_You seriously are odd!_  
  
You know you love me!  
  
_Yes well ... I guess i have to!_  
  
Yes I guess you do ... poor you! Your stuck with me!  
  
_Ya I know!_  
  
Me too!  
  
**Oy! Binns is staring at us! Maybe we should stop writing for now!  
  
**_Ya probably, after all, you and Ron haven't read ahead_  
  
Yes yes! Alright we'll talk after class!

-----

Alright well there ya go! Thats chapter one! And! Because Im SOO sorry to all my 4WC fans! I wrote this for all of you to keep you happy untill chapter 24 of 4WC comes out WHICH i promise will be very super soon! ... I hope! All my love guys! 


	2. Feb 17

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.  
  
A/N : Here! Is chapter two! I want to say SORRY for making Harry, Ron, Mione say YA instead of YEAH! They will, from now on! Say YEAH and not YA! Sorry again!  
  
Alright! Now some of you saw the little 'Help Wanted' thing in my bio. I want to thank anyone and everyone who has/will send in user names for me! I really love the ones I got now! And on June 4th [PoA comes out] I will pick one of them and post it up! So next month my user name will be changing! But I will find a way of letting you all know I'm Lissa still! Thanks everyone!  
  
Here is chapter two! 4WC will be coming soon!  
  
Info :  
  
Ron's Writing  
  
**Harry's Writing  
  
**_Hermione's Writing  
  
_**Anyone Elses Writing  
  
**-----  
  
Hey guys  
  
_Hi Ron_  
  
**Hi**  
  
Well! This class is just as boring as yesterdays History of Magic don't you think?  
  
**Yeah of course! But then again! Is History of Magic EVER fun?**  
  
No I dont think it ever is nor ever will be fun  
  
_You two shush! It's a really interesting class ... I guess_  
  
Oh please Mione! Even YOU think this class is boring! We all know it!  
  
_No I think it's very helpful!_  
  
Mione please stop! Don't lie anymore!  
  
_I wasn't lying!_  
  
**Anyways! What are you both doing this weekend? Are you coming out to Hogsmead with everyone?**  
  
Well I was thinking about staying in ... I don't feel up to walking around in snow knee deep for the whole day  
  
_What? Ron? Your not coming? But you have to!_  
  
Oh? I HAVE to? And why is that Mione?  
  
_Well ... because! It'll be fun! We can all goto the Three Broomsticks and get some Butterbeer! Like we always do_  
  
I think SOMEONE wants me to come with them! (smiles)  
  
_Oh brother! I dont WANT you to come! But it would be fun if you did come_  
  
Yeah maybe beacuse you like me there with you!  
  
**Yes but maybe she wants you there to keep her warm when she gets cold in the snow Ron! (grins)**  
  
_Oh shut up Harry! I just thought we could all have fun like always!_  
  
**Yeah sure Mione! I think you like being with Ron!**  
  
_Oh shut up! I didn't mean anything by it! Oh forget it! You two are such children!_  
  
**Ron, I think she's mad!**  
  
Harry, I think you may be right!  
  
**In more ways than one!**  
  
What does THAT mean?  
  
**Just what it sounds like! I'm right about her liking you Ron ... you know I am!**  
  
Harry!  
  
**Ron!**  
  
Shut up! You and I both know Mione would never like someone like me! I don't care about school enough! Plus ... we're only friends!  
  
**For now! You like her don't you**  
  
No!  
  
**Yes!**  
  
No!  
  
**Yes!**  
  
This is so pointless! I only like her as a friend!  
  
**Alright fine Ron! Fine! But! You're coming for a Butterbeer with us! And after that, Gin and I are going to leave you two alone for a while! You can ... talk! (smiles)**  
  
Harry, I know you like my sister! Admit it  
  
**Ah Ron (smiles) subject change! Good idea, but I caught you on it! But in answer to that ... yes I guess I do like Ginny. She's pretty and sweet and funny and nice and -**  
  
Alright I get it!  
  
**Sorry ... do you mind?  
**  
Mind what?  
  
**That I like her?**  
  
Well no ... I guess not. I'd rather she dated you than anyone else.  
  
**Alright**  
  
I think I'm going to try and get Mione to be UNmad at us again! Talk to you later  
  
**(smirks) She's all you think about huh! Bye **


	3. Feb 17 xx Still

Discalimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.  
  
A/N : Hi guys! I love you all! Have I mentioned that lately? hehe! Alright! Here's chapter three! I hope you like! I'm half way done writing chapter two of Rain on A Window so for the very few people who have read any of my other fics, that one will be up soon!  
  
QUESTION! Guys! I have this new fic in mind, I've already written chapter one of it. Would you like me to post it now? Or save it until I've finished writing my other seven unfinished fics? Whatever you guys want, goes!  
  
Thanks Guys I love you a lot! (mentioned that twice in one A/N! cool huh? hehe!) Here you are!  
  
Info :  
  
Ron's Writing  
  
**Harry's Writing**  
  
_Hermione's Writing_  
  
**Anyone Else's Writing**  
  
-----  
  
Mione? Are you mad?  
  
_No!_  
  
Mione? Are you sure?  
  
_Yes!_  
  
Mione? You sound mad?  
  
_RON! I am not mad!_  
  
Are you sure?  
  
_Yes_  
  
Alright, as long as you're not mad  
  
_I'm not_  
  
Good  
  
_Why?_  
  
Why is it good?  
  
_Yeah, why is it good?_  
  
Cause I don't like it when your mad  
  
_Why?_  
  
Why what Mione?!  
  
_Why don't you like it when I'm mad? You and I are always fighting! How can you say you don't like it when I'm mad?_  
  
Mione! Just cause you and I fight all the time, doesn't mean I LIKE seeing you mad!  
  
_Oh  
_  
Yeah, and plus, I know we both seceretly like fighting  
  
_Ron! I do not like to fight!_  
  
Yeah you do Mione! You love fighting with me! It adds excitment in your life (grins)  
  
_Ron! I think I've got enough excitment in my life, what with helping Harry keep Voldemort from returning to power and doing my homework! I don't need our fights to keep me happy!_  
  
Sure Mione, sure  
  
_RON! I don't!_  
  
Alright! Then I dare you!  
  
_Dare me what?_  
  
To go a month without fighting with me  
  
_Alright! You're on!_  
  
Wonderful!  
  
_And if I win?_  
  
You wont  
  
_But if I do?  
  
_You wont though  
  
_BUT IF I DO!?_  
  
Mione are you fighting with me? (grins)  
  
_NO! I'm just asking, if I do?!_  
  
(smriks) You wont, BUT if you do ...  
  
_Yes?  
_

I don't know, what do you want if you win?  
  
_I don't know  
  
_Me neither  
  
_Um ... lets see  
  
_-Waiting-  
  
_If I win, I want you to become an ACTIVE member in S.P.E.W  
_  
Aw! Alright fine, and if I win?  
  
_If you win?_  
  
If I win, you have to come goto the ball with me  
  
_Ron? What ball? There are no balls coming up_  
  
You sure?  
  
_Yes  
_  
You VERY sure?  
  
_Yes!_  
  
We'll see  
  
_Ron? There are no balls coming up_  
  
Is it a deal?  
  
_Is what?_  
  
The dare? If I lose I help with spew, if you lose you come to the ball with me  
  
_S.P.E.W RON! And yeah fine! But there is no ball.  
_  
Great! It's a deal!  
  
_Yes it is_  
  
Alright!  
  
_Okay, I'm going to listen to Binns now  
_  
Bye  
  
_Bye _


	4. Feb 18

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.  
  
A/N : Here is the next chapter guys! Enjoy! Love you all lost! Oh ya, in this chapter they use 'code names' most are pretty obvious, so you can figure them out yourselves! enjoy  
  
Notes, Letters, And Other Forms Of Writing  
  
Chapter 4

Feb. 18

By Owl - From Prof McG to RW

Regarding The Plan  
  
Dear Prof McG,

I'm writing to you in regards to the Ball we were discusing earlier this month. I have gone along with The Plan, as directed, it has been exicuted perfectly. I look forward to the next Prefect meeting where Part Two of The Plan will take place.  
  
HG has gone along with Part One of The Plan, as discused :  
  
-She took the bait, to prove that she could something I said was impossible, not fight with me for one month.

-If she wins, I help her with Spew ... Er, sorry, S.P.E.W (May Merlin help me through that).

-If I win, she comes to the Ball with me.  
  
HG must lose, which means Part Two of The Plan must begin as soon as it can. I assume you will take that into your own hands?  
  
Thanks once again,

RW  
  
-----  
  
Dear RW,

Perfect, the Plan is going as wanted, in no time we shall accomplish our goal. Part Two of the Plan will start to unfold during our next Transfiguration class, keep an open eye for it.  
  
I have also began preporation for the Prefect meeting in two days time. Along with Prof SnP, who will be helping with The Plan during the next meeting, we will start Part Two right away, and HG will fall into the trap, of course.  
  
I must owl Prof SnP right away, with The Plan and it's contents, do not be surprised if you get an owl from him later today.  
  
Prof McG  
  
-----  
  
Dear Prof McG,

Thank you, and I will await Transfiugration tomorrow, where everything will being to fall together.  
  
Good Day,

RW  
  
-----  
  
RW,

Hello boy, I have just gotten word from Prof McG of The Plan, she has explained in great detail and I, of course said I'd be happy to help in this poor case.  
  
I feel it is in my job as a 'Mentor' (as HM-DD is always reminding me) to help in this sorely needed engagment.  
  
Good Luck and I will see you during class,

Prof SnP  
  
-----  
  
Prof SnP,

Wonderful, my greatest thanks. I never expected this of you, and for that, I feel greatly thankful for.  
  
RW


	5. Feb 19

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.  
  
A/N : Alright, heres chapter 5! woo! hah and yes, most of you didn't know what HM-DD stood for! I guess I'll tell ya! Its HeadMaster - DumbleDore! Get it people? HM-DD? Well there ya are! Anyways, heres the next chapter! oh and people! i know snape would never help ron! but thats the funny thing! its like im trying to say ... everyone is so hell bent on having RON and HERMIONE together, even the mean evil greasy teachers are in on THE PLAN! haha!

**PS READ THIS! Check my bio! I've added something new to it about 4WC!!! Go read it now! I've fixed the problem! hah! read it now now now!!! thanks**

Notes, Letters, and Other Forms of Writing  
  
Chapter 5

Feb 19

Transfiguration Class  
-----

Mione?  
  
_Yes?  
_  
Are you ready?  
  
_For?  
_  
For! Mione haven't you been listening to McGonagall?  
  
_Yes, Ron! Of course I have! She said we were partners for the assignment due in a week. I heard!  
_  
Well? Then! Are you ready? We have to get started. Are you going to come sit here? Or should I come over there?  
  
_(sigh) Ron, I'm coming there, that way I can help Harry and Neville as well.  
_  
Okay.  
  
**Ron?  
**  
Yeah?  
  
**You and Mione huh? smirks Do you think you'll be able to work, I mean, it is really hard to think about work when your busy staring at your best friend ... and I mean Mione, not me.  
**  
Ha ... Ha! Not funny Harry.  
  
**Ron! EVERYONE knows you like Mione, and I'm even starting to think McGonagall knows, maybe she PLANED to put you two in the same group.  
**  
Erm ... I think Neville started without you Harry.  
  
**I knew I spelt burning. Say it, I'm gonna fail this project.  
**  
You're gonna fail this project.  
  
**Thanks mate. You wont have to worry about failing though. You have Miss Hermione Granger as your partner, the brightest, smartest, funniest, sweeties witch in our year!  
**  
You forgot prettiest.  
  
**You like her! Admit it.  
**  
I was just adding to your list ... She is my friend you know.  
  
**You like her.  
**  
You started the list!  
  
**TO SEE WHAT YOUR REACTION WOULD BE! And I think Mione would like know you think she's the prettiest witch in our year. (smirk)  
**  
Harry?  
  
**Yes mate?  
**  
Shut up. I DO NOT LIKE MIONE!  
  
**Sure sure. I think she's waiting for you ...  
**  
Bye.  
  
**... Ron?  
  
**Yeah?  
  
**Don't you think it's about time you ask her out? It's been ... what? Six years now?  
**  
Harry! I - do - not - like - her! Why can't you get that through your thick skull?!  
  
**Well maybe because I KNOW YOU LIKE HER! Everyone does!  
**  
No one thinks I like her (and I DON'T).  
  
**Everyone knows you like her.  
**  
Yeah? Who THINKS I like her?  
  
**Well lets see. Would you like it in alphabetical order? Or just random?  
**  
Ha ha! Random please.  
  
**Well, your mum, dad, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Fred and George, all the Gryffindor fifth and sixth year girls AND boys ... oh wait! Oops, I mean EVERY YEAR GRYFFINDOR BOY AND GIRL. Most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and for the love of Merlin, DRACO can even see it, Ron. Which therefore means he's told almost all the Slytherins! RON! Most of the teachers even know. I'd probably say the only person in the school who doesn't know would be Miss Hermione Granger herself! But only because she thinks your to good for her.  
  
**Harry you are crazy. I don't like her, not that many people know AND Mione is way better then me! She would never think I was to good for her.  
  
**Her thoughts are the only ones that matter, Huh?  
**  
I don't like her ... and SHE'S to good for ME! Not the other way around.  
  
**Ginny told me she said that once during the summer when we were both all at your house.  
**  
You spend to much time with my sister, Harry.  
  
**She's sweet. I can't help it.  
**  
You really like her don't you?  
  
**You've already asked me that before, Ron!  
**  
Well I just wanted to be sure.  
  
**Ron, Mione's still waiting for you. She's shooting you dirty looks.  
**  
She looks cute, even when she's mad. She can wait a bit longer.  
  
**You like her.  
**  
I do not.  
  
**But you think she's pretty and cute when she's mad?  
**  
I guess?  
  
**Do you think this about other girls too?  
**  
What? No.  
  
**Because you like her?  
**  
I don't like Mione!  
  
**Sure sure ...  
**  
I'm going. 


	6. Feb 19 xx Night

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.  
  
A/N : This would be the 'Other Forms of Writing' part of the title! Enjoy!  
**CHECK OUT MY SITE (LINK ON MY BIO) AND VOTE ON THE NEW POLL! COME ON GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP! THANKS**

Feb 19 xx Night

Hermione Granger's Diary

Gryffindor Sixth Year Dorm  
  
Dear Diary, Ron is so difficult! I just don't understand him, it's as if something has changed in him ... but I don't know what it is.  
  
Let me explain, today during Transfiguration McGonagall paired us up together, that wasn't the odd thing though, I mean, we've been paired together before too, but all during class while we were researching Transfiguration of the Mouse; our newest assignment, Ron was so quiet ... which is odd for Ron, he's usually so loud. I caught him staring at me a few times, but obviously he was just thinking about something, not really looking at me. I wonder what's going on with him, maybe he's worried about something. He must have something big on his mind.  
  
Then halfway through Transfiguration McGonagall took us aside and said she wanted us to show our completed assignment to the class in three days! Three days! The class was given a week but for some reason she wants us to do it in three days! She said 'Miss Granger you are the brightest witch in the class and I want everyone else to see how you do it before they have to submit their finished copies. I think it would be the best thing ... yes. I assume you will help the rest of the class out Miss Granger? I know this is very little time, but I know you can manage. Mr. Weasley will be there to assist you, seeing as he is you're partner. You will have to work closely with him for long hours into the night to complete this assignment on time, but I am confident you two will get it done. Thank you Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley.' And with that she left us for the class.  
  
This is crazy, three days to do the research, write the eassy, and learn how to properly turn a mouse into a well trained dog. But I guess if McGonagall thinks we can do it ... we can.  
  
Anyways, Ron sent Ginny up to tell me he's back from Dinner. We have three days to do this assignment so we're going down to the library to start our research. I wonder if I can keep Ron down there and focused until the library closes. I guess I'll find out soon.  
  
Wish me luck, Diary.

Hermione G.


	7. Feb 20 xx Morning

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Enjoy

Notes, Letters, and Other Forms of Writing

Chapter 7

Feb 20 xx Morning

Ron's Scrap of Parchment

Boy's Sixth Year Dorm

Dear Piece of Scrap Parchment,

Yeah yeah, I know this is basically like a diray but if you don't tell anyone, I wont. Thank you. Now listen, I've been dying to tell this stuff to someone ... but I can't so I'm going to write it all down.

Hermione - Mione, my best friend is so amazing, but I don't want her to _just_ be my friend, I want her to be my girlfriend, but sadly she isn't and there's nothing I can do. But! There is things _other_ people can do to help me. Like McGonagall. She partnered Mione and I together for the Transfiguration assignment and she wants it done in three days. That means we have to work together for long amounts of days to get this project completed on time.

McGonagall did this on purpose, it's all part of her master plan to help get me and Mione together. Odd huh? Yeah, when she first came up to me and told me how she had had enough of our stupiditiy and she was tired of watching the years go by without us admitting our feelings. Apparent she, Snape, and even Dumbledore had been waiting for us to get together since first year ... they're all a bit crazy. But if they're willing to help me, I guess it doesn't matter.

So yes, now I have Snape, McGonagall, and the Head Master of Hogwarts on my side. I don't know what they're all going to do yet. All I know is that McGonagall is trying to get Hermione and I to spend _a lot_ more time together.

I wonder what Snape has in store for us ... knowing Snape the way I do, I doubt it'll help me to much. Actually, it kind of scares me to know Snape is 'helping' me. I'll probably end up losing three hundred points for Gryffindor by the end of this. I don't even think he's helping. He said he's had enough of all this stupid love dung. He said he wanted Mione and I to date so he could stop watching us fight and act like idiots around eachother, then he took ten points from Gryffindor, he said it was for making him watch five years of all our dumb 'Ron/Hermione' moments in class.

That man has gone crazy! Maybe going after the Dark Arts job and never getting it has turned his mind a little off. I don't know, but I do know that Mione is knocking rapidly on my door right now screaming 'RON WEASLEY! DO NOT DO THIS TO ME! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS TO ME! WE HAVE A PROJECT DUE IN TWO DAYS! SOMETHING THAT WOULD TAKE A NORMAL STUDENT A LITTLE LESS THAN A WEEK! AND WE ONLY HAVE THREE DAYS! YOU WILL NOT LET ME FAIL THIS ASSIGNMENT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? NOW GET YOUR BUTT IN THE COMMON ROOM - NOW!' So I think I might get going. I'll write on a scrap piece of parchment when I've got time again.

Bye,

Ron


	8. Feb 21

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : And do FFM coninues (See Bio if you're lost when it comes to FFM)

SORRY! Meant to have this out three days ago but there were problems logging in!

Notes, Letters, and Other Forms of Writing

Chapter 8

Feb. 21

History of Magic Class

**This is Harry's writing**

_This is Hermione's writing_

This is Ron's writing

_**This is anyone elses writing**_

**So? How was Day One of Mione's study session?**

Merlin! She's insane, Harry! She's completely out of her mind. We practically studies and took notes all night. She has a _scedual_ for us to follow. Yesterday we took notes on the bloody topic until midnight! I've never been this tired in all my life.

**Wow! Only midnight? I would have expected her to keep you working all night ... you got lucky.**

I know. But she fell asleep just past midnight so I walked her to the common room.

**You guys stayed in the library all that time? Didn't you get kicked out at closing time?**

Almost. Mione begged Pince to let us stay.

**Hah, no kidding.**

Yeah ...

**So? Did anything else happen? Anything else but work? raises eyebrow**

Crinles eyebrows No ... why? What do you mean?

_Ron! Meet me in the library at lunch. We need to get some more notes before this evening._

Why? What's going on this evening?

_RON! I told you yesterday. We're going to go down to the library again after our last class and take out some books for the essay. Then we'll go back to the common room to start our first draft!_

There's going to be more than one draft?

**Laughs**

_Ron! We can't fail this! YOu have to help me! I can't do the _whole_ thing by myself. I'm going to need your help!_

**Actually Mione, you probably could do it all by your self.**

Don't worry Mione, I promise I'll help. sigh The library at noon, right?

_Thank you _so_ much! I'll see you then._

**In a Ron-ish voice Don't worry Mione! I'll save you**!

**In a Mione-ish voice Oh thank you, Ron! You're my knight in shinning armour!**

**Back to normal Haha! So cute. Ron and Mione sitting a tree-**

Oh shut it. She worries to much-

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G-**

I don't know why, though-

**First comes love-**

She's really smart and we'll get it done on time and probably get an E-

**Then comes marriage-**

And it's completely pointless to even worry. She _knows_ I'll help her with everything-

**Then comes Ron and Mione with the baby carriage!**

I wouldn't let her do all the work anyway.

**Hahaha!**

You kno what I mean?

**Ron + Mione Love**

_Oh yeah. Ron? Bring an extra quill and a roll of parchment ... don't want to run out._

Alright.

_And you'll be on time?_

Of course.

_And you'll have all of your notes in order?_

Yeah

_And they'll be neat?_

Just for you.

_And you wont forgetto bring those clippings from the Prophet._

Not on my life.

_And you'll be sure to bring those six books to the library, right?_

For sure.

_And I'm getting annoying, aren't I._

**Yes.**

No it's fine. You're just stressing out. Try to relax. I'll bring everything down to the library and I'll be early. Promise.

_Thanks, Ron!_

**Aw! They're in love! Ginny will be pleased to hear. In fact I think I'll just let her read this parchment!**

It's really interesting that you're always thinking about my little sister, Harry.

**It's really interesting that you always notice that.**

It's really interesting that you're writing a note to me about how I always catch you thinking about my sister while you're _still_ thinking about my sister.

**Yes ... that is interesting. She's very nice though. Pretty ...**

I think it's funny ...

**What is?**

When my sister was practically in love with you ... you were practically in love with Cho Chang. But now you're practically in love with her and she has a boyfriend.

**What! Since when does she have a boyfriend?**

Since summer! You didn't know? She didn't tell you?

**No! Who is it?**

Some fifth year.

**I'll kill him ... then she'll have no choice but tp go out with me!**

Um yes ... good plan, Harry.

**Why thank you.**

Incase it ever crossed your mind then yes, I guess it's okay if you like my sister ...

**Good, because your 'okay' wouldn't have stopped me from killing this guy.**

Great to know.

**The bell should go soon.**

I'll see you after lunch.

**Good luck with Mione wink**

**Bye!**


End file.
